Lazy Sundays
by Remember Me Never
Summary: Some people just have no respect for the sanctity of the Lazy Sunday.


**Title:** Lazy Sundays  
**Author: **Remember Me Never  
**Rated: **K+  
**Category: **Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall (Retro)  
**Genre: **Drama  
**Warnings: **None  
**Disclaimer: **I do not, nor will I ever, own the rights to the above mentioned series.

**Author Note:** Welcome to 4AM and a plot bunny that just wouldn't die. Apologies for any errors, I'm officially sleep deprived. Also, my first fic of 2020. Hoping to write a bunch more this year!

\- Remember Me Never (2/23/2020)

(-)(-)(-)

Fuse had no respect for Lazy Sundays.

According to the reports that he woke to before sunrise, several Terrafusers appeared overnight in Orchid Bay, right about at the spot where the Grim Reaper held court. Fusion attacks had increased by nearly half in just six hours.

But what was ore worrisome was that even some of the strongest of the Earth Volunteer Force were among the walking wounded from the pre-dawn battles.

It wasn't even six in the morning when he was being airlifted to Orchid Bay from Offworld Plaza, in an emergency effort to take back at least a small part of the vital ports that surrounded the area. Still clenched in his sleep weary hand was the transmission cube that contained both Dexter's earnest message, as well as an updating stream of information from the fighters on the ground.

From what he was seeing, this wouldn't be a containment mission. It was a rescue mission for those left behind.

"We're coming up to the Drop Zone, sir," he heard from the pilot's chair over the roar of the 2x4 engines. Numbuh 528, a new recruit, joined up just three months prior. Of course, in this war, which meant he was practically a veteran.

"Thanks Miguel. Be safe out there." If he could, he always tried to see past the number, tot the person. They may be fighting a war, but they were still kids and teens at heart.

Right?

He didn't wait for Numbuh 528 to touch down. Instead, he pushed open the side door of the SCAMPER and jumped out. Waiting would only put them all in danger.

And besides, he needed the adrenaline rush to really wake up.

"Jetray!"

(-)(-)(-)

It was midday Monday.

Just past thirty hours since his unceremonious wakeup call from his best friend. He had scarcely rested in that time, unless the Omnitrix timed out or someone forced him to eat something.

Or, he was unconscious. But he wasn't admitting to that, and there was absolutely no way that was going to end up in the official report, so it didn't happen, please don't tell anyone, Medical was a horrible place anyway thank you very much.

He was stretched out against one the shipping containers that could now be classified as _Former Fusions_. After the nightmare of the past day, he deserved a lie-in.

The Fusion Matter had contaminated and possessed most of the containers that were currently sitting in Orchid Bay for storage. Most of them stretched nearly twenty feet long, and apparently could easily pack one heck of a punch. No wonder his ears were still ringing.

"No, Mr. Tennyson, that would be the concussion talking."

He jerked upright, head spinning. Bright sunlight blinded him from seeing the speaker, but there was no way to hide _that _accent.

"Geez, Nigel! Stop emulating Dex!" He growled out, throwing an arm over his aching eyes and trying to will the pain away form his exhausted body. After a moment, he was able to blink away the worst of the light and focus on the face of one of his fellow commanders, who graciously was offering him a hand up.

Now vertical, the hours without rest quickly started catching up with him. He listed left, almost falling over. Numbuh One steadied him, calling out to someone out of his sight.

"I'm cool, Nigel. I just need…"

(-)(-)(-)

Medical was the worst place on the planet. At this rate, he'd never escape.

"If you didn't try such stupid stunts, such as throwing nearly two dozen copies of Echo Echo at a trio of giant fusions to protect some perfectly competent recruits, you wouldn't be in this situation."

"Yes Mom."

Gwen Tennyson gave him a murderous look from her position in the doorway. She'd be recalled – excuse me, _requested _– to give her cousin some company for a little bit. All his fellow commanders and friends were either on missions, doing paperwork, or talking some much-needed R&R in the next solar system. He was stuck being read the riot act, hence why they were hiding away.

At least the recruits were all okay. And it was just a bump on the head.

"Ben, you nearly died. Again. You need to cool it with the whole 'save everyone possible' thing you have going on. Come to the Pimpleback Mountains with me. Less action would do you a world of good for a while."

He carefully shook his head, eyes on the Omnitrix. "Gwen, I can't. I'm needed here, on the front lines. I'm helping lead ups to victory, or at least trying to."

Gwen turned away. "You don't have to be, though. Just think about it. Before it's too late." She eased her way from his room with a whispered "feel better" echoing after her.

He looked towards the window once her footsteps faded from the hallway. Green tinged skies stretched against the towering skyscrapers of Downtown. In the distance, he could just make out DexLabs, the heart of their rebellion. Beyond that was Bellwood, with all his friends and family. And from there and here, so many people who were completely innocent of this war, trying to live their lives day by day.

He couldn't just walk away. He had a responsibility. He was a hero for a reason, to protect these people, with a little help from his friends.

But first, a nap.

If Ben Tennyson couldn't have a Lazy Sunday, he could at least have a Quiet Monday, right?

He'd more than earned it.


End file.
